Headhunter
The is a minor antagonist of Katana Zero, but is considered the final boss of the game. Information History The Headhunter was a NULL soldier who served in the war 7 years prior to the events of the game. It is unknown what rank of NULL she is, but her treatment with Chronos gave her precognition abilities similar to Zero, which she uses in battle to plan her attacks. Since her perception of the future is seemingly limited compared to Zero's, however, it is likely that she is not a Gamma NULL. After the Cromag War Headhunter became a professional assassin, working for one of the NULL founders, Omar Al-Qasim. Al-Qasim had her eliminate targets in exchange for Chronos, and seemingly was attempting to find a way to rehabilitate Headhunter (or at the very least was pretending to). She first appears in the Chinatown mission, where she is seen speaking with Fifteen moments before Zero interrupts. She fights Zero and appears to be killed, but reverses time and undoes her death. Realizing that Zero is a NULL like herself, she flees. She encounters Zero again at the end of the Bunker Mission. She tells him that there isn't enough Chronos for all the NULL subjects running around and expresses an interest in drinking the Chronos from Zero's blood to sustain herself for a few more days. She also bemoans how they have the powers of gods but are going to have to fight one another like two junkies over their last hit. Ultimately, she is killed by Zero when he throws a combat knife into the explosives on her body. As she dies she asks Zero to get revenge on the people who did this to them. Zero then decapitates her corpse and uses her head to activate the retinal scan and open the vault. Appearance The Headhunter is a tall woman with a pale complexion. She wears her New Mecca army uniform with a beret, and covers her face with a blue bandana. She has brown hair that she keeps ponytailed. Personality While much of her personality is unknown due to her limited dialogue, the Headhunter shares Fifteen's strong desire for revenge against those involved in the NULL project. Despite being unwilling to talk with Zero, she does offer him the chance to surrender during the battle against her. She also holds the belief that instead of being slaves to their Chronos addiction, NULL subjects should able to use their powers to be gods. At times during her battle with Zero, she seems deeply remorseful about their having to fight. When she is eventually killed by Zero, she pleads desperately for him to destroy the people involved in the NULL Project. Equipment Headhunter wears the standard NULL uniform, covering her face with a blue bandanna. It is unlikely that the uniform provides any extra protection. She also wears an explosive vest under her uniform during her boss fight, which she can detonate with a dead-man's switch. Headhunter carries 4 weapons, a high energy laser rifle, a machine gun, a small grenade launcher, and a combat knife. Her laser rifle has to be charged for a moment before it can fire, and causes the player to rapidly combust upon contact with the beam. Her machine gun fires standard bullets which can be reflected, but has the highest fire rate out of any gun in Katana Zero. Her grenade launcher fires round grenades that explode after a short timer, similar to Mr. Kissyface's grenades. Unlike his grenades, Headhunter's will explode on contact with the player. Headhunter lastly carries concussion grenades, which she uses to make escapes. Abilities Headhunter, being a NULL soldier, has a similar level of precognition to Zero and Fifteen, but hers is slightly more limited, due to her possibly being a lower-ranked NULL, and also suffering from Chronos withdrawals. Headhunter's fighting style is less confrontational than Zero's and Fifteen's, mostly focusing on ranged combat. She uses her concussion grenades to retreat whenever she takes a hit, but she is willing to use her explosive vest if she gets desperate. Similar to Fifteen, Headhunter has the ability to move faster than the eye can see, appearing to teleport around during her boss fight. Trivia * The Headhunter is the only NULL soldier who wears her New Mecca army uniform after the Cromag War. According to a post on the game's concept art, this was done so she could represent the NULL program as a whole. * It was at one point theorized that the Headhunter was the daughter of The Psychiatrist, since when Zero visits his office after the Bunker level, the Psychiatrist mentions that he's been unable to contact his daughter all day. However, this theory was debunked in a Tweet by the game's lead developer, Justin Stander. * Headhunter's final boss theme is "Full Confession" By ludowic * Despite Headhunter's final boss status, she is NOT a major antagonist of the game. Gallery HeadhunterWalk.gif|Walking HeadhunterShooting.gif|Shooting HeadhunterDead.gif|Dying Category:Characters Antagonists Category:NPCs